Cahill Idol
by iheartamianplusnatan
Summary: This is like an American Idol with Cahills! Vote for YOUR Cahill Idol! Some Amian, Hamead, and a teeny weeny bit of Natan.
1. Round 1

**Hello! OK, so I was so excited when Lovely SOS put out her contest, so here is my entry. It's not the best, but I hope you enjoy the song choices I made for all the characters. Please review me your favorite so that I can pick a winner! Anyway, have fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues, or American Idol, or any of these songs that I put on here.**

Before reading this, you need to watch the following you tube clips:

watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM

watch?v=S1-YKg6EHEY

watch?v=Tx1XIm6q4r4

watch?v=lVhJ_A8XUgc – you don't have to watch the music video, just listen to the music

watch?v=ZSS5dEeMX64

watch?v=ZRSAgUfypms

Cahill Idol

**Me:** Hello, and welcome tooooooooooooo *drumroll* CAHILL IDOL!

(everyone cheers)

Now let's welcome our contestants. We have-

Amy Cahill!

Dan Cahill!

Ian Kabra!

Natalie Kabra!

Hamilton Holt!

Sinead Starling!

(crowd starts cheering even louder)

**From Backstage:** Aheem!

**Me: **Oh, right. Now, let's introduce the Judges. In seat Number 1, we have- Isabel Kabra!

**Isabel:** Let's just get this bloody thing over with. I think prison was more interesting.

**Me: **There's our one-in-a-million girl! *lie cough* Now, in seat Number 2, we have- Fiske Cahill!

**Fiske: **I embrace this opportunity to learn more about the culture of teenagers.

**Me: **Wow, that's the spirit Fiske! *lie cough* In seat Number 3, we have- Lovely SOS!

(crowd goes wild)

**Lovely**: OMG! I'm on American Idol! With the Cahills! Someone pinch me, I think I'm dreaming!

**Isabel:** I'll be happy to oblige.

**Lovely:** Aaaah! Get away from me, evil woman!

**Me**: And finally, in Seat Number 4, is- Ian the Stuffed Goat!

(silence)

**Me**: Ian, do you have anything you want to say?

**Lovely:** He's more of the strong and silent type.

**Me:** Alright! Let's get Cahill Idol started!

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

(Amy walks in, everybody cheers)

**Amy:** Hi guys!

**Lovely**: Hi! OMG, its AMY CAHILL!

**Isabel**: Oh my goodness, its Amy Cahill, that little brat. Hurry up with your little song then!

**Fiske:** Go Amy!

**Amy**: OK, I'm going to sing an excerpt from Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.

**Lovely**: Ooh, good choice!

**Amy:** Alright, here goes-

(lights dim and turn a pink-red color. Amy stands in a red spotlight)

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time...

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

(Amy falls to the ground in a dramatic fetal position, and all the lights go off)

(everyone cheers)

**Lovely**: Wow! Can I go first? OK, you sang that song with lots of emotion, and the lights were a great touch. I could totally VOTE FOR YOU! That was awesome!

**Fiske**: (dabs his eyes with a hankerchief) That was amazing Amy! *sniffle sniff* Grace would be so proud.

**Isabel**: What can I say? The song made you look stupid and shallow, and the production wasn't interesting enough.

**Lovely**: Ian the Stuffed Goat, would you like to add anything to that?...No? OK, majority rules, THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!

**Amy**: YAY! Thank you guys so much!

(Amy exits stage)

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

(Ian walks in- all girls faint. He's wearing jeans, a blue jacket, and a white t-shirt)

**Lovely**: Well, this is going to be interesting! Hi, Ian!

**Ian**: Hello, Lovely, Mother, Fiske, uuummm Stuffed Goat. It's a pleasure to be performing in front of you today.

**Lovely**: *gasps* You guys have the same name!

**Ian**: What?

**Lovely**: You- Ian, and the Stuffed Goat- Ian!

**Ian**: Gah! You named me after a stuffed goat!

**Lovely**: No, Sinead and Hamilton did.

**Ian**: I am going to murder them. However, my song is Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. Ahem-

(takes out guitar, sits on stool, throws jacket to crowd and starts to play and sing)

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
(Love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
(Love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Oh,come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'cause Everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies belting out  
Sunlight shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love,oh

We're accidentally in love

(everyone starts to cheer wildly)

**Lovely**: Ian! That was amazing! I didn't know that you could play guitar!

**Ian**: Well, now you do.

**Lovely**: Was that song *ahem* for *ahem* anyone?

**Ian**: That's quite possible.

**Lovely**: Oh for gods sake STOP THE BRITISH ACT AND TELL US WHO ITS FOR!

**Ian**: I'm sorry that information is unavailable to the public.

**Lovely**: I am GOING to find out.

**Ian**: Oh, how lovely.

**Lovely**: Bad pun.

**Fiske**: Well, I certainly think that the song was fruitfully enlightening.

**Isabel**: I found it horribly plebian and dull.

**Lovely:** Well, bye bye Ian! Until next time!

(crowd screams for Ian not to go)

(Ian leaves the stage)

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

(Dan Cahill enters stage, crowd starts chanting NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!)

**Dan**: Thank you, thank you everybody!

**Lovely:** Hello, Dan. I didn't know that you were the singing type.

**Dan:** I'm not! But, I do have a very special song picked out.

**Fiske:** What is it?

**Dan:** Drumroll please….Potter Puppet pals!

**Isabel:** But that's not even a real song!

**Dan**: It is now, Cobra lady. Deal with it. Anyway, ahem-

_Snape, snape, snape, severus snape, snape, snape, severus snape,_

_DUMBLEDORE!_

_Snape, severus snape _

_DUMBLEDORE!_

_Snape, severus snape_

_DUMBLEDORE!_

_Ron, Ron, Ron WEASLEY!_

_Ron, Ron, Ron WEASLEY!_

_DUMBLEDORE!_

_Severus Snape_

_Hermione….Hermione…..Hermione, Hermione, Hermione _

_HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER, OOH, HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER, YEAH, HARRY POTTER THAT'S ME!_

_Snape HARRY snape HARRY Snape HARRY snape HARRY … DUMBLEDORE!_

_….….Hermione….._

_I'm Harry Potter, Harry Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter, Harry Harry Potter, _

_SINGIN' OUR SONG, ALL DAY LONG AT HOOOOOOOOG-WAAAAAARTS!_

(everybody applauds)

**Isabel**: That horrible screetching is considered to be MUSIC?! I don't think I can take much more of this!

**Lovely**: That was, um , interesting…

(Fiske had conveniently fallen asleep)

**Dan**: I'm glad you guys liked it. See you!

**Lovely**: Bye!

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

(Natalie Kabra walks in wearing pink sequin-y leggings and tank top, with mysterios looking belt, and pink high heeled boots)

**Lovely**: Um, hi Natalie. You're looking pink today.

**Natalie:** Yes, it goes along with my routine.

**Lovely**: Cool! What song are you doing for us?

**Natalie:** Circus by Britany Spears. You'll love it-

(goes to the middle of the stage, puts head down, music starts)

_There's only two types of people in the world:  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Oh baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

(pulls on mysterious belt, starts rising in the air- crowd gasps. Starts doing aerial contemporary dance)

_I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker,  
I make it hot_

When I put on a show  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer  
The dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready  
Hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus

Don't stand there watchin' me,  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

(drops to the ground, does a cartwheel. Crowd screams for more)

**Judges**: ….

**Lovely**: Wow. That was….wow! I've never seen anything like that before!

**Natalie**: (shrugs) When you're a Lucian, you always have a strategy to win.

**Isabel**: Well, at least that was better than your loser brother's.

**Natalie:** Can it, mother. Aren't you supposed to be in prison?

**Isabel**:…. (shocked silence)

**Fiske:** You go Nat!

**Natalie:** Don't call me that, old man!

**Fiske**: That's what Dan calls you. O yeah, I forgot, you two have a special relationship. *snickers*

**Natalie**: One more word out of your mouth old man, and you're gonna find yourself—

**Lovely**: Natalie!

**Natalie**: Sorry, couldn't resist showing him who's boss- those hippie Madrigals or the powerful Lucians.

**Lovely**: *face palms* Not again!

**Fiske**: Your time's up! Good bye!

**Natalie**: There's no time limit!

**Fiske**: Then I'm making one. Leave!

**Natalie**: FINE!

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

(Hamilton Holt comes in wearing all black with a black ninja headscarf)

**Lovely**: Um, hello, …..Ninja Hamilton?

**Hamilton:** No, I'm a Chinese Warrior.

**Lovely**: Of course, silly me. Is this spontaneous, or does it have to do with your song?

**Hamilton**: Duh! Of course it has to do with the song!

**Lovely**: Just out of curiosity for my next Partners Week chapter, how do you and Sinead handle a long-distance relationship?

**Hamilton**: WE ARE NOT DATING!

**Lovely**: Well, of course, not in public, but my informants have told me that there is a high possibility of you and Sinead face-timing on multiple occasions, and—

**Hamilton**: INFORMANTS?!

**Lovely:** Reagan and Madison.

**Hamilton**: ARGH! THOSE LITTLE-, whatever, I'll have time to kill them later. I'm doing part of the song I'll Make a Man out of You from the Disney movie Mulan.

**Lovely**: Aaaw, you watch Disney Princess movies?

**Hamilton**: *grrrrrrrr* Anyway, here it is-

(bends down infighting position, music starts)

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
_(does a backflip and lands in a kung fu-like kick)

_Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you  
_(takes a vaulting pole, flips around on that)

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you_

(Ends in a front flip kick)

**Lovely**: OK, remind me never to fight you.

**Fiske:** *pft* I could do that.

**Hamilton**: You wish.

**Isabel**: Old man, stop trying to talk up teenager.

**Hamilton**: See, even Isabel agrees with me, and she hates me!

**Isabel:** It's true, I do hate him. Him and his stupid Kung fu.

**Lovely:** Wow, how long did it take to learn that?

**Hamilton**: Oh, I taught it to myself in the lobby.

**Lovely: **Wait, was Dan there?!

**Hamilton**: Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?

**Lovely:** We need to stop him before he—

(sound of breaking glass, and Dan squealing in pain)

**Lovely**: -breaks something!

**Hamilton**: I'm on it! (runs from room)

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

(Sinead walks in wearing a full silver bodysuit with strange dots on it)

**Lovely:** Hi Sinead! What's up with the dots on your outfit?

**Sinead: **You'll see. (smiles mischievously) Natalie isn't the only one with secrets to winning.

**Lovely**: What song are you doing?

**Sinead**: Titanium by David Guetta.

**Lovely:** That song is so you!

**Sinead**: Huh? What do you mean?

**Lovely**: Well, you know how you're all mysterious and strong and smart and stuff?

**Sinead**: Um, I guess.

**Lovely:** Well, this song is just like that. It's so you!

**Sinead**: Um, thanks, I think…..

**Lovely**: Do you have any secrets that you would like to share with the Cahill universe that might or might not possibly be related to a certain Hamilton Holt?

**Sinead:** Ugh! Why does everyone assume that I like Hamilton?

**Lovely**: Well, maybe because it's true.

**Sinead**: Wow, you are persistent. I saw you grilling poor Hamilton, too. WE ARE NOT DATING!

**Lovely**: Wait, why were you watching Hamilton's performance? You're not allowed to!

**Sinead:** I'm an Ekat. We can do anything.

**Lovely**: Aaaw, you broke the rules to watch Hamilton do his ninja thing? That is so sweet!

**Sinead**: Not JUST Hamilton. I- um- saw everyone else's too.

**Lovely:** Really? Well then, what did Dan do?

**Sinead:** Uh, um well…. On with my song! Here goes!-

(crouches down in gymnastics pose)

_You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

(when she sings the last word, her suit erupts in multicolored light, going all over the room. Music dies)

**Lovely**: So that's what the dots do!

**Sinead**: Never bet against the Ekat.

**Lovely**: I never will.

**Isabel:** Hey, girlie, its Lucian, not Ekat.

**Sinead**: You wish.

**Fiske:** Anyone forgetting the Madrigals here?

**Isabel:** Ha! You hippies will never get a chance.

**Fiske**: Argh!

**Sinead:** Hey!

**Isabel**: Hahahah!

**Me**: Well, that's all the contestants. Please send in your vote, and I will update soon with the winner. Bye now!

**OK, so just vote for your favorite Cahill Idol! Thanks so much! **

**A special thank-you to Allison, a.k.a. AmianNatan4ever. She gave me some great ideas for the songs for everyone!**

**Review! :)**


	2. Round 1 Elimination

**So,thanks for all of you who put in your votes! It means so much to me. I also realized that apparently I am breaking the rules by submitting a story in script/chat format, so I am changing it to regular format. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to send in your ideas for themes/songs! Review!**

I stood up on stage, and the crowd went wild. I was surprised by how many votes had been sent in, and apparently, people are waiting to find out who would be their next Cahill Idol.

I held the microphone to my mouth and smiled. "Welcome back to Cahill Idol! This is the moment you've all been waiting for! WHO WILL ADVANCE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

The crowd cheered even louder. If my eardrums hadn't already been damaged permanently from two seconds ago, they definitely were broken now.

I continued. "Thank you so much to all of you who voted! I thought only a couple people would vote, but more people actually did- so yay!

So- you had to get three votes or higher to advance. Continuing will be….

Sinead! With five votes she will be moving on!

Dan! Even though he found a way not to sing, he still got five votes!

Ian! He just made it with four votes, and I guess his awesomeness just won the crowd over!

And finally… Hamilton! His kung-fu or whatever moves were so spectacular that he won himself three votes!

Follow this story and you'll find outwhat we'll be doing for the next round of Cahill Idol! All new judges, all new song, and a crazy theme!"

I waved and exited the stage. I passed Amy and Natalie, who didn't seem that upset that they got eliminated. "Hey, guys, can you help me think of a theme for the contestants in round two?"

Natalie got an evil smile on her face. "Of course we will."

I shuddered and turned to Amy. "You in?"

Amy nodded. "I already have a great ides." She leaned in and whispered it in my ear.

"Amy!" I squealed. "That's amazing!"

Sinead and Hamilton came up to me. "What's amazing?" asked Sinead.

"The theme for round two of Cahill Idol," I answered. "Hamilton will love it."

Hamilton scratched his head. "Who, me? Why me?"

"You'll see," I said.

Ian came up to me and shook my hand. "I am pleased to enter in the second round of this competition."

I shrugged. "Oh, well. Guess you were a crowd pleaser."

Ian tilted his head to the side. "I wonder why."

I coughed. "Um, yeah, no idea." I saw Sinead roll her eyes behind his back.

Dan bounced up to us. "So, whats the theme for the second round?"

I leaned in closer to them. "The theme for the second round is—

- to be contimued-

**So send in your ideas for songs!**

***Hint about Amy's theme- ****_I can show you the world_*******

**Also, you can apply to be a new judge by filling out this questionarre and putting it in a review or PMing it to me. Best of luck! And may the odds be ever in your favor. :)**

**1. What do you do when you read a fanfiction where Amy and Ian are about to kiss and the Dan ruins it?**

**2. Whenever you hear the names Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Sinead, or Hamilton, what do you do?**

**3. Your Aunt is having twins- a boy and a girl. What are your name choices for them?**

**4. I you hear someone mentioning something about drinking a Vesper Martini, you do what?**

**Thanks for answering! **


	3. Round 2

**Hi! I'm back with more Cahill Idol! Sorry it's been so long- I had Term 2 exams and then I went on vacation, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. **

**Some sad news****: I decided to take my story out of the Lovely SOS story contest b/c there were some things I wasn't allowed to do if I'm writing for a contest, and I just want to have fun writing, not win. **

**For the people who sent in their questionnaire****: the judges will change every round, so don't worry if you aren't picked this time. You might be a judge for another round! J**

**A special thanks to ****awesomesaucum**** for giving me lots of support while I was writing this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues, American Idol, or any fo these songs/movies mentioned.**

**Watch the following youtube clips before you read this chapter:**

** watch?v=PK3x2DOoJIc**

** watch?v=yZAY-78zhmw**

** watch?v=I_bEWXs_FX4&feature=player_embedded**

** watch?v=-kl4hJ4j48s**

Cahill Idol Round Two:

As usual, I was about to be late.

"Please please please please PLEASE!" moaned my twelve-year old sister, Dylan. "Please, Zoe? Pretty please with, like, one-thousand cherries on top?"

I scrunched my face up. "Eeew, Dylan, how could you say that? I HATE cherries!"

Dylan dropped down to her knees. "PLEASE!"

I pushed my fingers into my temples. "OK, fine, you can be a judge."

Dylan squealed. "Really?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Amy cleared her throat. "Um, Zoe, there are only supposed to be four judges. You know that, right?"

I waved my hand in a vague motion. "Whatever. This is Cahill Idol. And I'm writing this. So, technically, there could be twenty judges, if I wanted there to be."

"OK, but you're on in ten."

"Ten minutes?"

"No, TEN SECONDS! GO!"

I pulled Dylan along with me as I raced out onto the stage. Thank god the curtains hadn't been pulled up yet. I dragged a chair from backstage and put it on the Judges Table. Then, I turned to face the judges.

In the first seat was Ida. (Agent Get Amy and Ian Together) She was sipping from a Coke and glancing around excitedly, fingering her blonde braid. She turned to the girl in the next seat over, Allison,(AmianNatan4ever) and asked worriedly, "Does my hair look OK?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah, it looks fine." She turned to me. "When is this stupid thing going to start?"

I shrugged. "Soon, I'm guessing."

The girl next to Allison, Gone, (The Gone Angel vs. Slender Man) flipped her short black hair and groaned. "I don't think I can wait any longer!"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it should be starting any minute now."

Aafbia, (aafubbaia) turned to look at the new seat that I had pulled up. "Who's that for? I thought there were only four judges!"

"Yeah, about that, quick change of plans. My sister, Dylan, wanted to be a judge." Dylan, taking her seat, waved. "Hi."

Allison waved back. "Hey Dylan. Whassup?"

Gone tilted her head. "Hey, I have a younger sister that is really annoying. Are you annoying to Zoe?"

Dylan nodded proudly. "It takes great skill to annoy."

Aafbia gasped "You sound like Dan! OMG!"

Ida sighed wistfully. "I wish that I had a sister."

Dylan and I both answered at the same time. "You can have mine!"

Suddenly, the curtains started going up. The crowd went wild. "Gotta go, guys. You'll do great!" I whispered, and then hurried to take my place.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Welcome to…..ROUND TWO OF CAHILL IDOL!" The crowd started screaming in the stands. "Our contestants for today are—

Hamilton!

Dan!

Sinead!

Ian!"

"The theme for Cahill Idol is…DISNEY SONGS! Our contestants have been preparing for weeks, so I hope you'll enjoy what they have prepared for us! Now, let's introduce the Judges!"

"First, Ida!" Ida smiled and sat up straighter in her seat, her blonde braid swishing.

"Next, Allison!" Allison waved to the crowd, her glasses glinting in the stage light.

"In the third seat, Gone!" Gone nodded to the crowd and smiled smugly, running her hair through her shiny black hair.

"In the fourth seat, Aafbia!" Aafbia beamed, her freckled popping and her red hair bouncing.

"And finally, as an extra judge, my sister, Dylan." The crowd cheered as Dylan stood up and started blowing them kisses. She sat down though, after I shot her the older-sister-death-stare-of-scariness. _What?_ She mouthed. _It's on my bucket list to be on a TV show and blow kisses to the audience._

I raised my eyebrows. _Your bucket-list? What?!_

Dylan shrugged. _It's a weird bucket list._

_No dip, Sherlock_. I turned back to the crowd. "Fist up, we have….HAMILTON!

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Hamilton sauntered in and nodded at the judges. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, dark jeans, and hunting boots. It was obvious that he had been working out vigorously, because his muscled gleamed in the stage light.

Ida squealed. "OMG! It's Hamilton Holt!" Allison sat there, gaping at him. Dylan muttered under her breath, "Wow, he's hotter than I expected."

Aafbia cleared her throat. "Um, so, what are you going to do for us today?"

Hamilton smiled. "I'm doing The Gaston song from Beauty and the Beast."

"Yes, I love that song!" Dylan punched the air with her fist. Allison nodded in agreement. Gone just shrugged. "I don't really do Disney, if you know what I mean."

Ida's jaw fell open. "You DON'T!?"

Hamilton cleared his throat loudly. "Um, still here guys."

"Sorry, we'll be quiet." Aafbia shot the other judges a look and made a gesture for Hamilton to continue.

Hamilton took a deep breath. "OK, here goes."

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston  
Looking so down in the dumps  
_Hamilton flexed his muscles at the crowd and they started screaming.

_Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Gaston  
Even when taking your lumps_

_There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why_

_No one's slick as Gaston  
No one's quick as Gaston_

Hamilton did a backflip right in front of the judges table, and then did a sideways leap while turning his body in midair. The crowd gasped.

_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_

No one's been like Gaston  
A king pin like Gaston

Hamilton jumped into the crowd and took out a pretend gun out of his back pocket.

_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston_

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

My what a guy, that Gaston!

Everybody erupted into cheers. Hamilton bowed and turned to the judges.

Allison started. "Wow. Mind you, this is coming from a really un-athletic person, but wow. That was really cool."

Ida squealed. "That was so cool! You looked like a gymnast!"

"Or a ballerina!" Gone added.

Aafbia laughed. "Hamilton the Ballerina. I could totally see that."

Hamilton gagged. "Wait- what?! I am not a ballerina! I am a martial arts black belt!"

"Then why were you doing all those leaps and turns and stuff?" Dylan countered. "My little sister  
takes ballet, and that's exactly what she does!"

Hamilton's eyes bugged out of his head and he choked out, "Me- no- not- no- martial arts- i- no- ballerina- stupid- I'm- NO!"

Ida stared at Hamilton's face in wonder. "Oooooh, pretty colors!"

Hamilton's face was indeed changing colors. It went from pink to red to purple until Hamilton's face was so red that it looked like he was going to explode.

"It looks like a volcano tomato!" observed Dylan.

Gone raised her eyebrows. "A volcano tomato? What's that?"

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know. I just made it up. Maybe a tomato that explodes into lava."

"That dances ballet!" Allison added.

This was too much for Hamilton. He made a sound like an angry water buffalo and stormed out of the stage muttering things like _BALLERINAS! _and _STUPID DERANGED PEOPLE!_

I decided that this was probably a good time to cut in. "Alright, next up we have….Dan!"

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Dan bounced onto the stage and made a big show of bowing to the audience. Geez, he was almost as bad as Dylan. Finally, when he settled down, the judges started asking some questions.

"So, Dan," Aafbia started, "Why don't you like to sing?"

Dan frowned. "Who says I don't like to sing?"

"Um, well, your first song was Potter Puppet Pals, which doesn't involve any singing."

Dan grinned. "Oh, I just like Potter Puppet Pals. I can sing, though. Actually, I'm going to sing today!"

Gone muttered under her breath, "Oh, great. Someone get me some earplugs."

Allison cleared her throat. "So, Dan, what's going on between you and Natalie?"

Dan looked at her solemnly. "Hate."

"Are you sure that's all?"

Dan scoffed. "Why would I like that Kabra brat?"

Allison smiled knowingly. "I have my ways of knowing things."

Ida turned to Dan. "So, are you still going through your ninja phase?"

"My NINJA PHASE?! Excuse me, but it is not just a PHASE. My lifelong goal is to become a Ninja Lord."

Ida leaned in closer. "Just one more question. _Do you believe in unicorns?_"

Dan looked thoughtfully into the distance. "Based on my reasoning that whatever Amy says is not to be taken seriously, then yes, unicorns are real, contrary to the popular belief."

"Yes!" Ida punched the air with her fist.

Gone rolled her eyes. "OK, so what are you going to sing for us today?"

Dan grinned. "I'm singing Friends on the Other Side from Princess and the Frog."

_Sit down at my table  
Put your minds at ease  
If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please  
I can read your future  
I can change it 'round some, too  
I'll look deep into your heart and soul  
(you do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?)  
Make your wildest dreams come true!_

I got voodoo  
I got hoodoo  
I got things I ain't even tried!  
And I got friends on the other side.

Dan took something out of his pocket and threw it in the air. A second later, when the dust cleared, he was gone. The crowd gasped and looked around for him, and when he reappeared, he was on the top of the chandelier in the balcony.

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
The past, the present, and the future as well  
The cards, the cards, just take three  
Take a little trip into your future with me_

Dan hopped down and came back to the stage, grinning and blowing kisses to the audience. When he sat down again, everyone at the judges table asked in unison- "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Dan grinned evilly. "I have my secrets. Truthfully, though, I'm going to give half-credit to Natalie for helping me out on this."

Dylan batted her eyelashes. "Aaaw, how sweet! You two ARE a match made in heaven."

Dan scowled. "Shut up. She only helped her because I bribed her into doing it."

"Anyway," Allison continued, "That was awesome! And you actually sounded good singing!"

"Correction," Gone interrupted, "he didn't sound like a wounded animal."

Ida waved her hand. "Whatever. And that was, like, the perfect song for you!"

Dan nodded. "I know. I'm a musical genius in addition to being a Ninja Lord

Aafbia coughed loudly and said, "Well, thanks so much for…..that. Bye!"

Dan waved cheerily. "Bye!"

I walked back on. "Next up, Sinead!"

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Sinead walked in wearing a pink and white toga with a wide gold belt. She smiled and waved to the audience that was chanting her name.

She walked over to the judges. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Allison answered. "So, how does it feel to be the only girl left in the competition?"

Sinead pursed her lips. "It just makes me more motivated to win."

Aafbia nodded. "Good answer."

Ida squealed. "So, what song are you going to do for us?"

"I Won't Say I'm in Love from the Disney movie Hercules. It's one of my favorites!"

Dylan gasped. "Really?! OMG! That's MY favorite Disney movie too! No WAY!"

"Yeah, it's like the BEST Disney movie EVER!" Sinead agreed enthusiastically.

Gone cleared her throat. "Sorry to break up the romance, but we really better get going."

Sinead cleared her throat:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

_ No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Oooooooh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Everyone clapped loudly, and Ida beamed up at Sinead. "Wow! That was so sweet! Hamilton's going to love it!"

Sinead's grin turned into a menacing frown. The audience's laughter died down almost immediately, and someone from the crowd (that sounded suspiciously like Dan) started chanting _FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!_

"What did you say?" Sinead asked narrowing her eyes.

Allison grinned. "She said that Hamilton will love that song that you sing for him!"

Sinead growled, sounding a lot like a tiger. "That song was NOT for Hamilton!"

"Yes it was, yes it was!" Dylan bounced in her seat annoyingly. "Too bad you won't say you're in love!"

Nobody laughed.

Aafbia tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know what would be cool? To bring Hamilton back in here! And then you can perform your song in front of him!"

Sinead took a deep breath. "For the last time, I AM NOT DATING HAMILTON! Get over it!"

Gone shook her head in mock sadness. "Denial, denial, denial. Let's face the facts, Sinead."

"Why do you even think that Hamilton and I like each other?" Sinead asked in exasperation.

All the judges answered at the same time. "FANFICTION!"

Sinead looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Allison gave me a sly look before saying, "When you get home, go to the fanfiction site, and search "Hamead"."

"I brought my laptop with me today. Maybe I can look it up in the lobby?"

Allison smiled evilly. "That would be a great idea."

"OK." Sinead agreed. "Bye then!" She walked off the stage.

I grabbed my microphone and went to the center. "Finally, we give you, IAN!"

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Ian walked out onto the stage and all the girls started screaming his name over and over and over. "IAN! IAN! IAN!"

Ian waved at them and walked to the center of the stage. "OK, so today I'm going to do—um….are you guys alright?"

Allison was staring at him with her mouth slightly open, Ida was opening and closing her mouth wordlessly. Even Gone looked mesmerized.

Dylan, however, wasn't impressed by Ian's awesomeness. "So, are you gonna sing for us or what? I'm missing tennis practice for this, so your song better be good!"

Ian looked at Dylan and in that moment they became mortal enemies. (which is coincidental, because Dylan's favorite character in the 39 Clues series is Saladin. Ah, well, there went my chances of dating him. Although I am totally Amian…. J)

"I'm singing A Whole New World from the movie Aladdin."

Dylan started laughing. "That's so funny! Ha!"

Ian frowned. "And why is that?"

Dylan snorted. "I thought it was obvious. Aladdin's a cute street rat, and you're an ugly millionare! Ha! The irony!"

Ian obviously did not find this amusing. "I'll have you know that my class voted me most handsome."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I'll bet you just paid them to vote for you, to boost your inflated ego."

Ian narrowed his eyes and sneered. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"I thought that was obvious, but maybe not to a weirdo like you."

The Judges sat in stunned silence, like they couldn't even fathom someone calling Ian a weirdo.

If they think that's bad, they should've seen what happened when Dylan met Jusin Beiber. She swore that she didn't mean to make him cry, but I'm guessing otherwise.

Finally, Aafbia cleared her throat. "Um, so can you sing for us?"

Ian nodded stiffly, still glaring at Dylan.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Ida gave a dreamy sigh as Allison muttered, "Wow."

Aafbia was the first to comment. "That was soooo good!"

Dylan moaned. "Quick! Get some tissues! My eardrums, THEY'RE BLEEDING!"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "From the awesomeness of my singing?"

"No, you dork! From the dying hippopotamus sound that was coming out of your mouth!"

Ian's face got red. "Well, you are just a little—"

"Ian! Stop!" I rushed out onto the stage. "Are you seriously picking a fight with a twelve-year-old?! YOU ARE FIFTEEN! STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE KID!"

Ian looked embarrassed. "But…but…I can't help it! She's so annoying!" He glared down at Dylan, who smiled back up at him like a saint.

"I know, I know." I patted his shoulder. "But you just have to learn how to manage your anger!"

Dylan batted her eyes like an angel. "Maybe you can try some intensive anger management!"

"That's IT!" Ian growled. "You have made yourself an enemy of all the Lucians!"

Dylan inspected her nails nonchalantly. "See if I care."

"Dylan!" I hissed. "You do not want to become an enemy of powerful, trigger-happy creeps!"

"WHAT did you just say!?" Ian whipped around and glared at me.

"Um…I…well…ummm….Dylan started it!"

"That's it. I'm done with you people! Good-bye!" Ian tried to make a proud exit, but the effect was marred when he tripped on the edge of his pants because he was so angry.

Dylan looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Ooops."

Not really knowing what to say to that, I turned to the audience. "Thank you for coming to Cahill Idol! Vote for your favorite! I will announce who has made the cut next week, and we will have a very special surprise in store for you! See you next week on….. Cahill Idol!"

The crowd cheered as our judges waved and exited the stage. The last thing I heard before leaving was the sound of loud screams piercing the air.

I guess Sinead found out about Hamead Fanfiction.

To quote Dylan:

Oops.

**How did you like it? It was a little bit rushed, but I hope it didn't stink too badly. **

**If you want to be a judge, there's still time! Get your answers in to me! J**

**Next chapter, there's going to be special little treat for all of you, so keep reading!**

**Please please please please PLEASE give me back some constructive criticism! Tell me what I'm doing wrong! Thanks!**

**PS: Yes, Dylan is actually my little sister. She will probably faint when she reads this. Hi Dylan! *insert spastic wave here***

**See you next week!**


	4. Round 2 Elimination

**Guys, I think I owe you an apology.**

**If you are still reading this, and actually happen to be enjoying it, then i'm sorry that I havent updated in...about three months. I've had writers block, and homework, and play practice, and i'm lazy. So, yeah.**

**Please please please review some ideas for songs! thnaks! Also, PM me if you want to be a judge. The requirements are on Chapter 2, i think! Well, thanks! I hope you enjoy this extremely short chappie, but I have more to come! They will be longer! R&R!**

**Oh My Gideon! I almost forgot the disclaimer! Allison, be proud of me. (she always laughs when I forget the disclaimer. Well, not any more! Mwa ha ha!)**

**Me: Saladin!**

**Saladin: Meow.**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Saladin: Meow.**

**Me: What? But, i'll gove you tons of Kitty Frieskies!**

**Saladin: Meow.**

**Me: Red Snapper?**

**Saladin: Mrp.**

**Me: Ok, thanks!**

**Saladin's translation: Zoe does not own the 39 Clues or American Idol and I love Red Snapper and I want to eat.**

**Me: Alrighty then... On with the show!**

"So, after months and months of debate, (and play practice and homework and writers block), I have finally narrowed down the elimination!"

I was back on Cahill Idol again. There had been some difficulty finding a new place to hold the show because, a few weeks ago, our old place burned down because of Isabel Kabra and the horrible time she had judging the competition. I had gotten about a million emails and calls from the contestants, demanding to know who would get eliminated.

Ah, the suspense. I love it.

Except for if it's Rick Riordan type suspense. Then I just want to punch something. But I restrain myself. Dylan, unfortunately, does not restrain herself. And, sadly, the punching bag usually turns out to be yours truly.

Wait, where was I?

Oh, yeah, the elimination.

(Would you be surprised to know that I've had a lot of sugar in the past 24 hours?)

So, anyway, I was onstage facing the crowd, who was cheering like crazy. I caught glimpses of Allison and Amy in the front seats, waving. Dylan was standing in the back, trying to look inconspicuous, but failing miserably. After she made herself an enemy of the Lucians, she's had to fight for her life just to get on the School bus.

"And, advancing, will be...

"DAN! With 6 votes!

"SINEAD! With 5 votes!

"IAN! With 4 votes!

"I'm sorry, Hamilton will not be advancing to the next round."

I heard a few boos from a family in matching purple jumpsuits, but other than that, everyone seemed happy. I waited for the applause to die down, and then continued. "The next theme will be...BROADWAY FAVORITES!"

Lots of people cheered at that. I mean, unless you were born under a rock, you like at least one Broadway song.

Backstage, I got a huge hug from Sinead. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

I shrugged (well, as much as you can shrug with a huge person squeezing you). "You were really good."

Dan bounced up, grinning. "Yay! I'm still in! But...what's Broadway?"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Amy, who had joined us. "You don't know what Broadway is?"

"Ummm, no?"

Amy sighed and grabbed her brother's arm. "Dweeb. You need an education in the arts. Right now."

"No! Stop! Nooooo!" Dan dug his heels unto the ground, but it was no good. "HELP! Someone, HELP! My sister is kidnapping me! She's going to bore me to death! HELP!"

Natalie walked up in high heels and a sparkly, cream colored dress. "Broadway is lovely, of course, but I would have suggested songs about death."

I did a double take. "About...death?"

"Yes, I find them eerie and beautiful at the same time- like me!"

"Death...OK. Um, well, maybe I'll find some songs about...death."

Natalie gave me a smile that reminded me of a snake (well, her last name is Cobra, heehee). "Thanks! I'll text you some more ideas."

After Natalie walked off, I turned to Sinead. "How does she know my phone number?"

Sinead shrugged. "Natalie is a mystery that none of us will ever fathom."

On that happy note, I clutched my phone in my back pocket.

Ian walked up, looking amazing as always. "I can't wait to perform my Broadway song, Zoe."

As always, hearing my name from a hot British guy gave me chills. "Wow, you already have your song picked out?"

Ian gave me that little inside-joke-smile-that-you-don't-know-how-to-inter pret. "Lucians always have a strategy to win."

I decided not to comment on that, since Natalie had said the same thing right before she got eliminated.

"Well, I hope you guys do well!" I said, because really, what else is there to say? "But remember, you've got to make it amazing, because one of you will be eliminated."

**Sorry that it's not long. I'll make the next chapter longer. :)**

**Please answer theses questions for me!**

**1. What Broadway song is perfect for Dan?**

**2. For Ian?**

**3. for Sinead?**

**4. What 39 Clues character should I use as a judge?**

**Thanks guys! Have an awesome Wednesday!**


	5. Round 3

**Hi! I'm back! I've been really bust with swimming and homework and finals, but i'm glad I got to do this chapter! I hope that you guys like it too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues, American Idol, or any of these songs**

I was seriously, honestly, confused.

The crowd was chanting, "CAHILL! CAHILL! WIN FOR THE CAHILLS! GOOOO CAHILLS!" but technically, all the contestants were Cahills, so I wasn't sure what the crowd was going for. Maybe just to express their agitation that it was time to start, and the curtain still hadn't opened. Unfortunately, that was only because Natalie insisted on 'working' on all of the judges before the show started. I wasn't sure whether to whip out a camera or write their obituaries.

I groaned and tapped my feet in annoyance. I mean, seriously? That girl does not know the meaning of punctual! I was about to go in there and hit Natalie with a hairbrush when the first judge opened the door and walked out.

Callie (MrsJoshHutcherson12) had her straight black hair in a long French braid, with a yellow flower attached to the bottom. She was wearing a strapless yellow sundress with little blue beads going around the waist and blue flip flops. She twirled. "So...how do I look?"

The second judge came out after Callie, Lily (Lily White Goddess of Ice) came out. She was wearing a purple silk shirt with white jean capris and a sparkly white headband. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a green ribbon, complementing her jade eyes. "It's my lucky ribbon," she explained. "I usually wear it for Algebra tests, but this is CAHILL IDOL!"

"A lucky ribbon?" asked Callie. "Does it actually help you with your Algebra tests?"

Lily nodded, and Callie said, "Man, I need to get one of those!"

The door blew open and Nellie came out in a huge argument with Natalie, who was looking very dangerous holding a curling iron and a hairbrush. Nellie put her hands on her hips and said, "There is no way you are going to touch my hair with that stuff!"

Natalie growled. "Your hair stinks! Everyone knows that! At least let me make it look decent for the show!"

Nellie stomped her combat boot. "There is no - freaking - way you will get ANYWHERE near me with those...those...those things."

Nellie's hair was a collage of sparkly pink, yellow, and green hair die, so she looked like a rainbow rock star. She was wearing a ripped red and black shirt, black jeans with a spiked belt, and worn out combat boots. Interesting look- definitely not for me.

"OK, Natalie, I think that Amy will need your help in the lights booth," I said, gently steering her away from Nellie. "We just need to wait for the last judge now."

As if on cue, the last judge stepped out. Allison (AmianNatan4ever) was wearing a grey strappy dress made out of some stretchy material with a brown belt and gold flats. "Allison!" I screamed as I went to hug my BFF. "Zoe!" she screamed back. After we were done giving our hyper hellos, I turned to the rest of the Judges. "OK guys, let's go onto the stage now while the curtain's closed." We all walked onto the stage – or at least, I walked. Lily, bounced, Callie ran, Nellie stomped, and Allison…Allison pirouetted. Yes, meet Allison. She's special.

I gave a thumbs up to Amy, which was the signal to pull the curtains up. I could see Natalie in there with her, sulking. Ha.

The curtains started to rise, and the crowd cheered. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Round three of…CAHILL IDOL! Our judges for today are, Callie!" Callie waved. "Lily!" Lily bounced in her seat. "Nellie!" Nellie gave the little 'sup' head nod. "And Allison!" Allison smiled.

"And, our fist contestant is…. Ian Kabra!"

Ian walked out onto the stage, and everyone started screaming. He was wearing another one of his muscle shirts (which looked very good on him), and jeans. Lily and Callie stared at him in awe. Allison, who had met him before, said, "Hi, Ian!"

Nellie scrunched up her face. "Who let the Cobra on?"

Ian sneered. "I am glad that you got rid of that pigmy, Dylan or whatever her name was, but I cannot say that I approve of you replacing her with Babysitter Madrigal."

"It's Au Pair!" Nellie automatically corrected. "And at least I'm not a sneaky Lucian!"

I gave a significant glance to Allison and mouthed, _Please break it up for me!_ Allison looked confused, but mouthed back, _I had waffles for breakfast._ I face palmed. Oh, never mind.

"So…what song are you going to do for us?" asked Callie.

Ian pulled himself up and straightened his shirt. "I will be doing _Your Song_ from the movie Moulin Rouge."

"Doesn't someone, like, die in that movie?" asked Lily skeptically.

"How should I know?" Ian shrugged. "I've never even seen it!"

Callie leaned forward and held up her hands in a _stop everything_ gesture. "If you've never seen it, then how did you know to use that song?"

Ian suddenly became very red. "Oh, um, well, you see…..I had help."

"Well, it would have to be from someone who loves Broadway…" Allison smiled evilly.

"And from someone who has a nice heart and would be kind enough to help you out…." Lily caught on.

"And from someone who may or may not have a crush on you…." Callie added slyly.

"And someone who you may or may not have a crush on…." Allison said triumphantly.

"Who the heck would that—" Nellie started, and then turned pale. "Oh, no. Not—"

"—someone who wishes that you would sing that song to her!" Callie smirked.

"LIKE AMY!" all three girls shouted.

"Haha!" Ian gave an unconvincing laugh. "Amy? Why..why would you think that?"

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Nellie, who, by the looks of it, was praying that Amy didn't like Ian. "Well, duh. You guys are the cutest couple, like, ever! Besides Percabeth, maybe." Allison answered.

Ian cleared his throat in an attempt to look dignified. "Well, it doesn't matter who helped me, anyway. Do you want me to sing or not?"

Allison waved her hand. "OK, you can go."

**To find Ian's song, go you youtube and type in "moulin rouge your song" and click on the first link or put this into the search box: watch?v=9B9pnL9vlQk**

On Ian ending note, the crowds erupted into loud cheers, and he bowed.

"He's so hot!" Lily whispered to Callie, and Callie nodded, not once taking her eyes off Ian.

Ian bowed and turned back to the judges, who were all in a daze except for Nellie, who was rolling her eyes. "That was nothing," she muttered.

Callie looked up towards the booth. "I think Amy liked your song."

Everyone in the audience looked back at her, and she blushed. Natalie wasn't up there, and I was kinda scared about where she might be.

Then, the curtains parted and out walked Natalie, beaming. She went over to the judges table and whispered something to the three girls. They all got matching evil smiles, and Natalie came over to me. "Zoe, can I use your microphone for a second?"

"Ummm, sure, I guess," I answered warily. Natalie gave me a dazzling smile and grabbed the microphone. "Hello everyone!" she said in her silky British accent. "I have something that all you Amian fans might want to know."

Up in the booth, Amy was waving her hands like _no! stop her! Somebody stop her!_

Natalie smiled again and continued. "Amy did indeed help Ian find that song from Moulin Rouge. Why he was too shy to admit it, I don't know. Maybe something else went on that I didn't notice…?"

Amy covered her face with her hands, and Ian looked murderously at his sister. "That's it, Natalie. We're leaving. He strode over and grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her offstage to many cheers.

I grabbed an extra mic. "And now we have…...Sinead Starling!"

Sinead walked on and nodded at the crowds cheering. "Hi!"

"Hi!" everyone chorused back, even Nellie, who was slumped in her seat and complaining about being hungry.

"So, Sinead, what song are you going to do for us?" asked Lily.

"_No Good Deed_ from Wicked." Sinead announced.

Allison shot up from her seat. "No WAY! I LOVE Wicked!"

"So do I!"

"And so does my friend Abby!"

"And so does Amy!"

Callie cut in. "OK, OK, we all get it that you guys are going to meet up at Starbucks with your friends and talk about musicals, but can we PLEASE get on with this?"

Allison sat back down, but still looked excited. Sinead cleared her throat.

**To find Sinead's song, go to you tube and type in "no good deed wicked" and click o the first link, or paste this into the search box: **

Everyone cheered when the song finished. Allison was practically dying with excitement. "She did Wicked! She did Wicked!"

Lily raised her index finger. "Question. Why did you choose that song? I mean, there are some more popular songs in wicked, right? Like 'Defying Gravity' and 'Popular'. Why 'No Good Deed'? I mean, I had never even heard of it!"

Callie nodded. "Yeah, me too. Why?"

"Ummm….because I wanted too?" Sinead started blushing. "Uh, why does it matter anyway?"

Allison tapped her chin. "Aha! I got it! She chose that song because she is in love with someone and wants to save them!"

Everyone looked confused. "What?" Allison asked. "Elpheba sings that song because she's trying to save her true love and she's trying to be nice to everyone and it's just not working out. So, maybe that's the same with Sinead!"

Nellie cleared her throat. "Woah, guys. I think she just chose that song because she likes the tune. Nothing special. Don't go predicting her future!"

"Predicting her future!" Callie said excitedly. "Oh, good idea! Can anyone predict the future?"

Lily shrugged. "I can read people's palms. Does that count?"

"Absolutely." Callie waved Sinead over to the judges table. "Sinead, Lily is going to read your palm."

Reluctantly, Sinead gave her palm to Lily. Lily inspected it for a few moments until announcing, "Sinead will get married to…..the Hunchback of Notre Dame and then witll have 13 kids, break her neck, and die in her 120's."

Nellie snorted. "I think your fortune-telling skills are a bit rusty."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding, duh. Here, I'll read it for real this time…..OK, here's the verdict. Sinead will have a long life and will have many adventures. She will also marry a tall, muscular blonde guy whose initials are H.H."

Sinead jerked her palm back. "That is SO not true! You made that up!"

Lily pretzeled her legs into a meditation pose, held up her hands, and started humming.

"The Great Lily has spoken!" announced Allison, making her voice deep.

"Come back tomorrow with 25 dollars if you would like your fortune told again!" Callie added.

Sinead gave them a look like _What planet did these creepers come from?_ Nellie scooted her chair farther away from the girls.

"You may leave now!" Allison ordered, pointing towards the door. Everyone waved goodbye to a confused Sinead as she left.

I lifted my microphone. "Next up is our final contestant…Dan Cahill!"

Dan grinned and walked onto the stage. He bowed to the audience and went over to the judges table. "Hi, little person!" Callie said.

Dan frowned. "I am NOT a little person!"

"Uh, yeah, you kinds are," Lily commented, sipping her coke.

"Kiddo!" Nellie exclaimed. "Glad to see you here in one piece!"

Dan snorted and tried to look cool. "Yeah, I perfected the Tsunami, so I won't be breaking any more furniture."

Allison tilted her head, confused. "Tsunami? That's a tidal wave."

Dan looked indignant. "No! It's a combination of ninja moves! Like this!" He then proceeded to do a series of ninja kicks and spins and vaults until he was out of breath and panting. "That is a Tsunami."

Allison squealed. "O.M.G! You looked like Perry the Platypus! I can just imagine Dr. Doofensmitrz: 'Curse You Dan the Ninja-pus!'"

*crickets*

"Please try and speak English next time, Allison," said Callie.

Allison gasped. "Wait—you've never seen Phineas and Ferb?"

"No! I'm, like, sixteen!"

Allison shook her head. "Tomorrow, my house. 6:00. BYOP. Bring Your Own Popcorn. I shall get you addicted to this show as I did Zoe."

"It's true," I muttered. "It only took most of Geography and all of Mrs. Marcinak's patience…"

"Um, hello guys?" Dan waved. "Still here!"

Lily turned to Dan. "OK. So what song are you going to do for us?"

"I'm going to do "Luck Be a Lady" from Guys and Dolls."

"Let me guess," Callie said. "Amy helped you pick it out."

Dan nodded. "How did you guess?"

"She helped Ian with his song," Lily explained.

Dan nodded. "OK, well, here goes-"

**To find Dan's son, go to YouTube and type in "luck be a lady guys and dolls movie" and pick the first option, or paste this in to the search box: watch?v=xVlQXvrWC_A**

Dan bowed again, and the crowd started chanting his name. "DAN! DAN! DAN!"

Allison sighed. "Aaaw, that was so cute! In, like, a little brother kind of cute."

Lily nodded. "Agreed. I wish I had a little brother. I'm an only child."

Callie shook her head. "Oh, no. You do not! I have an older sister and a younger sister and they are the WORST!"

"Again, HELLO! I'm still here!" Dan shouted, waving his hand in front of the girls. "That's it. We're going home. Nellie?"

Everyone looked at Nellie, who had been quietly snoring in the corner. "How can she do that?" asked Lily in awe.

"Well, that's about it!" I said, walking onto the stage. Thanks for another great Cahill Idol, and we'll see you next time. Don't forget to vote!"

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote! I know it will be hard, but I need to know. I'm going to post a lot more during the summer, and there's going to be a big finale at the end with everyone! :) Yaaayyyy!**

**Can you guys answer some of these questions for me? Thanks!**

**1. Who should not advance?**

**2. what should the next theme be?**

**3. Do you want to be a judge? If so, PM me! I can only accept requests through PM now. Thanks!**

**~iheartamianplusnatan**


	6. Round 3 Elimination

**Hey hey hey guys! **

**So I'm supposed to do some "down time" before my swim meet today against this huge team called The Branches (Village Mill 4ever!) and according to our previous times, we're supposed to lose. :( But does that deter us? No! :( Again, sad face. I was forced into swimming, and my mom pretends that I actually WANTED to do it. (I didn't) And someone put me in BACKSTROKE, which is basically like swimming BACKWARDS, so you might crash into a wall or something! *shudder* But anyway, wish me luck!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Why, you might ask? B/c I HAVE 98 REVIEWS! I JUST NEED 2 MORE UNTIL I GET TO 100! I'm really happy also /c AmianNatan4ever, Allison, also got 100 reviews, so If you guys give me 100, I will be SO happy! I've never gotten 100 reviews on a 39 Clues thing, only on PJO, so please review! Thank you guys soo much! Love you all!**

**Now! On with the story! :D **

_Dear beloved fanfictioners,_

_Thank you very much for patiently waiting while I was burdened with this impossible decision – Take Ian off the show, take Dan off the show, or take Sinead off the show. However, I have come to a conclusion. If you will read the following chapter, everything will become clear to you. Thanks you for your consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Zoe_

I finished writing the letter and put it on the backstage copier machine. I really did feel bad about delaying the chapter so long, but the decision was a hard one to make.

_FLASHBACK_

(me in the shower) Dan, Sinead, or Ian?

(me at swim practice) Dan, Sinead, or Ian?

(me hiding from chores) Dan, Sinead, or Ian?

(me watching Barbie Princess and the Pop Star with my babysittees) Dan, Sinead, or Ian?

(Me reading in a dark secluded corner of my bedroom) Dan, Sinead, or Ian?

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I had about three minutes until I had to announce my decision to the world, and I knew what I was going to say….

I grabbed my microphone and walked onto the empty stage. The curtains were closed, but I could see Amy and Natalie back stage, arguing about something. Dan, Sinead, and Ian were hovering by the curtains, and I noticed that Hamilton was also there, standing a little too close to Sinead. I smiled and nodded to Amy, and the curtains were pulled up.

The seats were overflowing with Cahills from all over who couldn't wait to hear who the two final contestants would be. They were all cheering wildly, but they got quiet when I raised the microphone.

"Hello, and welcome to Cahill Idol Round 3 Elimination!" I made a mental note to change my salutation, it sounded slightly cheesy. "I know everyone has been waiting to hear who will advance to the next round!

"Our two winners are…Dan and Ian! They will have a sing-off in Round Four to determine who will be the next Cahill Idol!"

I could see Sinead sobbing behind the curtains, and Hamilton wrapping his big arms around her. Aaaaww. So cute. I'd like to think that by eliminating her from Cahill Idol, I sped up her romance with Hamilton. :)

Dan and Ian were already glaring at each other. Amy and Natalie, their earlier argument forgotten, both looked like they were stifling laughs. And I hadn't even announced the theme yet.

"The theme will be a riff off, inspired by the movie Pitch Perfect. I need lots of ideas for themes to put on the wheel, which will actually be spun while I'm writing this. Please review or PM me!

"And that just about wraps this up! See you all for the final round, where we will determine…..who will be the next CAHILL IDOL!"

**So. I think the instructions are pretty straightforward, but all I need you lovely reviewers to do is to review or PM me some good ideas for the wheel. Yes, I'm going to make an actual wheel and actually spin it while I'm writing this. PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE give me some ideas. Thanks! Love you all!**

**Love,**

**_iheartamianplusnatan_**


End file.
